Snowing Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Lightning and Anne Maria spend a sweet tender moment through the sight of a winter wonderland and a whole lot more... Includes a whole lot of fluff.


**"Snowing Love"**

**Rated T because it is just too sweet for me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one bit of this. No matter what everyone says.**

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhh, snow. Nothing can make a certain Jersey chick feel so comfortable. Just tiny particles of little snow angels falling right from the sky.<p>

It was covered all around the mountain and all across the beautiful ski resort of Aspen, Colorado where Anne Maria had now resided. Reasons why she would just leave the wonderful suburbs of New Jersey and locate to a beautifully crafted Winter Wonderland was beneath her. Maybe she just loved the blanket-y surface or perhaps its marshmallow-like surface.

Butt little did she know...that Anne Maria wasn't alone. There just happened to be someone with him as well. This mysterious figure had a thunderbolt symbol wrapped around his neck at all times, a lean mean physique that could just intimidate the most single male on planet Earth, not to mention that he had the most cockiest attitude out of everyone back on that radioactive island several years ago.

Now it had been 7 years since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island had ended and Lightning and Anne Maria had unexpectedly ended up together. Why did they exactly end up together? It all happened when Anne Maria had felt so terribly lonely about losing Vito, or Mike, to Zoey forever. She now just felt so defenseless and desperate for someone to at least love her for who she really is inside. That wasn't until she had reunited with Lightning. The cocky athlete just became so close to winning the million dollars if it wasn't for a certain bubble boy. They knew that both of them had expressed loneliness in their hearts. It was certain that Anne Maria had fallen out of love and only to be pulled back by an handsome angel like Lightning.

They had went on dates before such as dinner and a movie, he had always brought her the fanciest clothes even she can try to get her hands on, and he always treated her to the most expensive desserts all around the entire world. For the first time, Anne Maria felt like she was being treated like a lovely queen, and Lightning felt like such a handsome king to her. But somehow, the seven years they spent dating together just wasn't enough. Lightning had needed to let her know that he really wants to settle down.

That's the reason why Lightning planned this little trip for her. Just to realize that they should be truly untied as one. But all of this was just a secret. Lightning had saw Anne Maria staring at the blanket of snow as it felled among this glorious Colorado day. he had decided to sneak up on her occasionally like a ninja going straight into stealth mode. Lightning carefully wrapped his strong arms around the beautiful Jersey girl like a straight jacket. It was certain that she soon felt his complete warmth behind her. He was now cuddling her in the sight of those little tiny angels of snow.

"Hmmmmmmm...enjoying the sight I see, huh?" Lightning whispered right behind her. Ohhh, did Anne Maria love his tender voice or what. It felt so satisfying and so softening to her pretty ears. She just tried her best to focus on the falling snow.

"It's just so beautiful, Lightning...as a little girl, I always loved the feel of snow falling on a day like this. I just let out a sigh and just see it fall right through my eyes..." she swooned as one by one, every snowflake had hit the surface softly. Just watching this spectacle with her new flame was just something very special to behold.

"You know...this really reminds me of my dad when he always used to take me to the park when I was 8, and it was just snowing all the time. It was just so much fun whenever we just used to throw snowballs at each other, make little snowmen, creating our very own snowforts, and after we got home, me and dad always shared a cup of hot chocolate while we watched Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer at Christmas Time. It was just this fun..." Lightning said as he reminisced.

"Yeah, I kinda hate going out in the snow cause I know it's gonna mess up my gorgeous hair, but sometimes it's just fun to spend time with my mother and just see the snow fall with a cup of hot chocolate in my lap." Anne Maria replied as Lightning's warmth came up upon her again. Just so soothing as it made the Jersey girl's heart melt by the comfortable sensation that was Lightning himself. "Mmmmmmmmm...you like holding me, don't you...?"

"Yeah...it's so comfortable when I'm with you..." Lightning cooed softly as her sighs felt like music to Lightning's ears all over. The way he took a light sniff of her beautiful hair, it was just like smelling vanilla mixed with just sugary flavor. Her pouffe was just as soft as the snow itself. Lightning just felt so intoxicated by her beauty and grace that was her hair.

But what was Lightning thinking? Now was the time to let her know that he really wanted to lay low with her forever.

"Anne Maria, to be honest..." Lightning replied to her as he took a deep breath and she turned her beautiful sight to him. "...there was a reason why I invited you here."

As he spoke, Lightning lightly grabbed her hands with his own, forming a tender loving grip. His hands just felt so hot and yet so good to Anne Maria. It was like he never wanted to let go of her innocent, loving Jersey soul.

"I love you..." he said to her as Anne Maria let out an "ooooooooo-kay" look on his face, but of course she'd already knew that he loved her. What was this that Lightning was planning? "...and these seven years that we spent together was just so magical to us and I will never forget these moments for the rest of my life, but I feel like it isn't enough for us..."

Oh my goodness, was Lightning really gonna break up with Anne Maria? She didn't want to believe it if it was true. She just had the most intense gut feeling in her entire Jersey heart. She didn't want to lose him after all the times they went through together after her horrendous depressing breakup with Mike/Vito. She just hoped not to cry inside.

"Which is why...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you forever. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart. So with that being said..." Lightning spoke once again as he took a deep breath.

But what happened next was definitely a surprise for the Jersey Shore reject.

Lightning had the strength to touch her loving grip and go down on one knee. Oh my goodness, was Anne Maria just in a snowy heaven just now? Was the cocky athlete gonna do what he was really gonna do? The answer had to be found out right now.

"Anne Maria...will you marry me?"

When she had heard those immortal words come out from his thick lips, her tears started to form happily. Nothing felt more beautiful and everlasting than the only man who felt her lonely pain just propose to her just like this. She just had an answer for him hands down.

"Yes...yes, Lightning...I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as Lightning pulled out a expensive diamond ring out from his pocket and gently slid it in her finger like magic. As she cried happily and gently, she couldn't believe it again. She was now Mrs. Lightning for all eternity. This was a symbol of their everlasting love that would truly unite them forever.

Anne Maria then gave a surprise of her own by cupping her hands into Lightning's chin, therefore pulling him to her for a sweet, passionate kiss. Lightning felt her lips melt all through his insides like marshmallow fluff. He now held her passionately, just controlling the kiss himself. Anne Maria never wanted to let go of him, and Lightning never wanted to go of her. It was clear that their kiss made Anne Maria and his pouffe swoon as Lightning's hands just became entangled in them. Their mouths became even warmer and arousing, that it even caused the snow to melt a little outside from their resort. The two continued to make out on the couch where the warm fireplace kept making their bodies sweat a little inside. But it was just the sweat that now locked them together for all eternity.

"I want this moment to be forever, Lightning..." Anne Maria said to her gently as Lightning still held her in his strong, argyle arms as she held her hands right around his neck.

"Yeah...and we'll make it last forever..." Lightning responded right back to her as they continued to do more than just kiss.

The little snowy angels in the sky was so touched at the newly-bonded couple that they sang quite a little tune that had now embraced their love in two. To both Anne Maria and Lightning, it really felt like a wonderful and romantic Winter Wonderland after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...that just felt so sweet...<strong>

**Anyway, read and review and tell me how you feel as well!**


End file.
